Eric Bacon
Eric Bacon is a character in the Wayside School books. He is the member of the three Erics, alongside Eric Fry and Eric Ovens. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. His nickname is "Fatso," due to the other Erics being fat. Appearance In the books, Eric Bacon is described as being "short, but not fat" ("Eric, Eric, and Eric") and "The Three Erics" claims he is the skinniest kid in Mrs. Jewls's class. Little else is known about Eric Bacon's appearance, otherwise. Personality In the books, Eric Bacon could be seen as irritable, as when he is referred to as "Fatso" by the other students at Wayside School, he quickly tries to defend himself, to no avail; since the other two Erics are fat, it is assumed he is fat as well. He hates some of the jokes that other kids make at his expense, as described in "The Three Erics." However, despite this, Eric Bacon seems to hold the most confidence of the Erics in the books. When confronting Mr. Kidswatter in "Eric, Eric, and Eric," he is not scared at all, and easily is able to answer all of his questions. However, this chapter also shows that Eric Bacon can be a bit of a trickster, as most, if not all of his statements said to Mr. Kidswatter turn out to be lies. Alongside this, in the chapter "The Blue Notebook," Eric Bacon is stated to be "always looking for new ideas," as the students look through Mrs. Drazil's notebook. Eric Bacon seems to think of himself as a smooth talker, though context seems to imply he has more confidence in himself than he should. Eric Bacon's only other friends seem to be Eric Fry and Eric Ovens. In "Explanation" he is glad to return to them after a long time away in another school, and he frequently enjoys playing Way-High-Up Ball with them. In "Eric, Eric, and Eric" he also seems to lead them out of Mr. Kidswatter's office, and speaks towards them in a casual manner, suggesting they are friends. Relationships Eric Fry . ("Way-High-Up Ball" (2019)]]Eric Bacon seems to be friends with Eric Fry, as seen in many of the chapters featuring the characters. "Eric, Eric, and Eric" is the first time the Three Erics are seen interacting, and in this chapter, Eric Bacon talks with him and Eric Ovens fairly casually, and leads them out of the principal's office. In "Explanation," Eric Bacon is excited to see the other Erics after a 243 day long break, and in "Mr. Gorf," the other two Erics agree with his statement that people with the same name aren't always the same. In "Way-High-Up Ball," it is revealed the Three Erics invented Way-High-Up Ball together. Eric Ovens Eric Bacon seems to be friends with Eric Ovens, as seen in many of the chapters featuring the characters. "Eric, Eric, and Eric" is the first time the Three Erics are seen interacting, and in this chapter, Eric Bacon talks with him and Eric Fry fairly casually, and leads them out of the principal's office. In "Explanation," Eric Bacon is excited to see the other Erics after a 243 day long break, and in "Mr. Gorf," the other two Erics agree with his statement that people with the same name aren't always the same. In "Way-High-Up Ball," it is revealed the Three Erics invented Way-High-Up Ball together. Mr. Kidswatter Eric Bacon expresses no concern in lying to Mr. Kidswatter, as seen in the chapter "Eric, Eric, and Eric." In this chapter, Eric Bacon is the only Eric that expresses no concern when he hops down to Mr. Kidswatter's office, and fabricates most of his responses to keep himself and the other Erics out of trouble. Eric Bacon seems to dislike Mr. Kidswatter, as he refers to him as a "Mugworm Griblick" on a note in that chapter. Appearances For a list of every chapter Eric Bacon is seen in, see here. Trivia *Eric Bacon is left-handed, though he claims to "write with his left foot, and kick with his right hand" in "Eric, Eric, and Eric." Gallery See a gallery for Eric Bacon here. Other designs Eric Bacon Book Illustration.PNG|Peter Allen design (British edition, 2004) Eric Bacon 2007.PNG|Eric Bacon as he appears in the cartoon. (2007) Eric Bacon Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura design (Japanese edition, 2010) Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Children Category:Males Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:The Three Erics Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters